1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display cases for records in general and, more particularly, to a display case assembly for simultaneously displaying both a phonograph record cover and a phonograph record associated with the record cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display frames or cases for phonograph record covers and for phonograph records are known and are used to display these items both by commercial music outlets or stores and by record owners. Such display cases or frames make an attractive wall display and are frequently used both as a room decoration and to openly display albums of a particular artist, or collector albums which are difficult to obtain. The known display frames or cases have been designed primarily for the display of the phonograph record cover, per se, although some frames are intended to provide a display and cover for the phonograph record. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,324 discloses a rigid square or rectangular frame structure in which one side of the frame may be displaced, against resilient spring force, to provide access to an album supported in the frame. The moveable frame member guide and supporting elements, and the coil spring retention mechanism are inherently bulky, difficult to operate, and expensive to manufacture. Also, the retention mechanism puts pressure on the album cover which can leave indentations in the cover.
The known phonograph record and album display devices generally are not provided for the simultaneous display of both the album cover and record. Therefore, conventional display cases with phonograph album covers are susceptible to improvements. With this in mind, a need exists to develop a display case assembly for simultaneously displaying both a phonograph record cover and phonograph record that advances the art.